In the related art, there is a shuffle playback function in which, as a function of reproducing a piece of music (content) by a reproducing device, all pieces of music which are stored in the reproducing device are reproduced in a random order. In addition, there is a case where a user who is listening to a piece of music which is being reproduced using the shuffle playback function using a reproducing device wants to listen to other pieces of music which are related to the piece of music which is being reproduced, such as other pieces of music by the same artist as the piece of music which is being reproduced, or other pieces of music which were released in the same decade as the piece of music which is being reproduced.
In this case, in the reproducing device in the related art, it was necessary for a user to operate the reproducing device after memorizing the name of the artist, or the release year of the piece of music which is being reproduced, and select a desired piece of music after displaying a screen for selecting the piece of music for each artist name, or each release year. That is, in the reproducing device in the related art, it took time for operating when selecting a desired piece of music, and reproducing the music, when a user wanted to listen to a piece of music which is related to the piece of music which is being reproduced.
Therefore, various methods have been proposed in which a user is able to easily select a piece of music related to the piece of music which is being reproduced.
For example, in PTL 1, an audio reproducing device is disclosed, in which a plurality of pieces of music which are selected based on an image which is similar to an image correlated with a piece of music which is being reproduced are suggested, and a user is caused to select a piece of music to be reproduced.